w14fandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Jackson
Sam Jackson is the main character of the upcoming novel 13 Weeks, and is a major character in the Week 14 Universe. He was born in New York City on July 4th, 2009, and was raised in Montuak, New York until 2026 when the outbreak occurred. Sam Jackson has been a major player in events in the post-outbreak world, and has traveled far and wide in it. In 2028 he was still a scout for the Chicago Kingdom, and was on a mission into the Midwest to make contact with any civilizations there. He has been in numerous, major events, and recorded the fall of the United States, and is responsible for documenting most types of infected. Sam Jackson was knighted by King Adler, and is now Sir Sam Jackson. Biography Sam Jackson wrote a memoir of the outbreak, called "The Fall and Rise of Civilization" in 2027, which detailed his life during the first 13 weeks of the outbreak, and this is the source of most information known about his life before the outbreak, which is not much information. However, the information of his life during those 13 weeks, and then after, are important in understanding events in the far corners of post-outbreak America. Pre-Outbreak Life Born in New York City in 2009, Sam Jackson was the son of Charlie and Melissa Jackson. His mother passed away in 2017, in a drowning incident off the coast of Long Island. He witnessed the death, and was unable to help, leading to his strong sense of needing to assist those in need at all times. He worked in a video game store in Montuak, and had graduated early, some believe. It is not fully known. Any other information of his life before he has kept to himself, though. It is probably due to him focusing on the now, and possibly due to him not truly having much to talk about before hand. During the Outbreak Sam Jackson's life during the outbreak will be covered in the full-length story 13 Weeks due for release by 2014 at the latest. It is currently unavailable to read but may be in the future. Post-Outbreak Life After the outbreak, Sam Jackson moved to the Chicago Kingdom after his days with Group 13 in which he assisted in the bombing of Atlanta and the Battle of New York City, which was in the Chicago Kingdom. The Australian NecroDusk Organization, which assisted in the battle, never made official contact with the Chicago Kingdom, but allowed them to move into the city after the battle. Sam Jackson quickly became a senator in the New York Province in the Chicago Kingdom, and eventually the governor of the city, before marrying Amy Dickenson, who had popped in and out of his life for the past year or so. This was in 2028. Appearance The appearance of Sam Jackson was a lanky boy with brown hair and bright, blue eyes. He was not the most likely to survive a zombie outbreak many would have said, from his look, but he had the will to survive and the knowledge to know what to do. Personality Never in his life, had Sam Jackson been selfish. In fact, he was an incredibly selfless person, always willing to help others. It was with great difficulty he ever harmed anyone, even after the outbreak, but he knew when he had to and would. Despite this, he was a progressive person who moved forward, always wanting to move forward in life. His will was next-to unbendable, and when he put his mind to it, he could get nearly anything done. Category:Character Category:In-Universe Category:Incomplete